


Pansy's Day at the Beach

by ms45



Series: Fluffy Mackerel Pudding [9]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 15:45:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/599448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms45/pseuds/ms45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pansy takes her women to the Wounded Coast. A gift fic for kimbbearly on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pansy's Day at the Beach

“Catch!” yelled THE WOMAN, the sweat shining on her arms as she hurled a large chunk of wood out into the water. Pansy delightedly crashed into the murky green water, sending droplets all over the two people play-fighting for the dog's affections.

“Here! Over here, Pansy!” exclaimed THE WITCH, clapping her hands.

The dog, wood in mouth, started this way and that, momentarily confused. Of course, her first duty was to THE WOMAN, the one with the sword and the shield and most importantly the food and the bed. But these days THE WOMAN was always accompanied by THE WITCH, who smelled of leather and herbs and ash, which was a very nice smell, which was a good thing because THE WITCH now slept in Pansy's bed with THE WOMAN. Usually THE WOMAN and THE WITCH gave her the same commands – bite that monster, terrify those men – but now they were standing in opposite directions, calling and clapping and smiling, and she didn't know what to do so she hurled herself at THE WITCH, who was a little bit closer.

“WAHH!! Good Pansy, good dog!” cried THE WITCH, putting one hand in front of her face and grabbing the stick with the other. THE WITCH hurled the stick to THE WOMAN, and Pansy ran at it and it flew way past THE WOMAN and Pansy got the stick and it was in the deep water where THE WOMAN couldn't go, and she paddled back with it and THE WOMAN took it and smiled and threw it back to THE WITCH.

They did this for hours and it was the best fun except for eating, and then THE WOMAN and THE WITCH stumbled back to the sand and lay down and curled around each other like sausages and Pansy jumped all over them and everything was just perfect.

 


End file.
